


The Proposition

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: AU, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her face was dirty but her smile was dirtier, and he wondered if it would be a good idea to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

“Who's this?”

The skinny boy in oversized robes nearly fell over in his haste to turn around. He'd heard the front door chime a good amount of time before, but hadn't expected anybody to actually intrude on his little area of the tower. It wasn't a big space, just enough for a couple dozen bookshelves and some working desks, but he was protective of it nonetheless. 

At first all he saw was his mentor, the royal wizard, walking through like nothing was out of the ordinary. It wasn't until the older man shambled by that the young woman was well in view, and the apprentice felt his heart drop into his stomach. She was clad all in light leathers, not skimpy like some female thieves he'd seen before, but still tight-fitting and, well, leather. Her face was dirty but her smile was dirtier, and he wondered if it would be a good idea to hide.

“This?” his mentor echoed, still processing the question. “Oh, this is Don. He's my apprentice. Pay him no mind, let's get to what you need.” He studied a far bookshelf and picked his way down the tomes there until pulling out a large, yellow volume. “The greatest treasure, is it? This book has a few tales of it, if you'd like to take a look. Don can put it back once you're done with it.”

The woman nodded at the wizard, more out of politeness than any sort of interest, then walked over to the bookshelf where Don was currently trying to hide. “Don, huh?” she asked in a tone of voice that implied late nights and large quantities of ale. “Apprentice to the royal wizard. Not a bad gig, if you ask me.”

Don opened a book at random and stuck his face in it, hoping the musty pages could hide the blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks. “It, it works alright,” he stuttered, and with the book covering his face he didn't even notice his mentor place the volume on the table as he left the room. “I, uh, don't really, uhm, get out much.”

He wasn't sure how, but Don could hear the woman smile on the other side of the book. “Name's Luka,” she said in a slightly more conversational tone. “And we could use a person like you.”

The lack of context threw Don off guard, enough that he dropped the book out from in front of his face to stare at her quizzically. “We?”

Luka had been looking away, but now she hit him with a dazzling grin that gleamed with bad decision. “Really, _I_ could use a person like you.”

Don's heart leaped from his stomach, through his chest, and started beating away wildly in his throat. He wasn't good at these sort of social situations, and he was more than far from bantering or witty repartee. But he knew enough to realize that he was being propositioned, and he had absolutely no idea how to handle it.

She gave him another flash of her dazzling smile, then walked back to grab the large yellow book from the other table. It was then that Don noticed that the two of them were alone, in what was effectively his room, and his heart would have stopped completely if Luka hadn't taken the book and slipped it neatly into the satchel slung against her hip.

“Wait,” he said, one gear in his mind turning at a time, “what are you...”

“Shhhh,” Luka said with a smile, raising one finger up to rest lightly on her lips. “I won't tell if you won't.” She closed the distance between them in a few short steps, then raised herself up on her tiptoes to see him eye to eye. “Dock five at the south port. Big galleon with red sails. We cast off at dusk tonight.” With the gentle precision of a practiced rogue, she pressed her soft lips against his for just a second before pulling back and giving him a quick wink. “I'll see you there.”

Then she was gone, as startlingly as she had arrived, and Don pressed the now-closed book against his lips as he wondered if he had a bag large enough to fit all his belongings.

**Author's Note:**

> For SuperSentaiGirl on tumblr~


End file.
